Always a You and Me
by 2bamazed
Summary: Ok, so this is what I would have had happen when Max landed back on the Wendy K after taking off b/c of Fang and Brigid being close. One shot of Fax. Please let me know whtcha think. i do not own Max Ride or characters thereof. Rated K


I glared at Fang and Brigid. I couldn't stand it anymore, the way Fang seemed so into her. Or the way she seemed to be

sooo into him. I got up suddenly."I need some air." I said and walked out. I hit the deck running, leaping onto the siderail

and taking off. God, why does he have to look at her like that? Why does she have to smile at him like she does? And Why

the hell does it bother me anyway? I dove, then did some circles, trying to remember to keep the boat in view. It was hard

tho. All i really wanted to do was kick it into hyper-speed and take off. Fang. Fang. God, why does he get to me this badly.

_Because you care very deeply for him Max. _AGHHH...the voice. Shut up, I said. I care for all of the flock. I love them all.

_Yes, but you are in love with Fang. Admit it Max. _What?! No way I thought to him. Then thought to myself, Oh God, what if he's right.

_I am right, you know it. _Get out of my head and find one of your own will ya?

_Alright Max, I am going, for now. Just keep in mind, FAng loves you too._ Go away!!I waited. Silence. What had he said? Fang

loves me...too? Oh..I felt my stomach tighten and yet at the same time a thrill at the possibility shot through me. I flew

around the boat and practiced diving and banking for over two hours. When I finally came back down . All of the boats crew

were on deck, binoculars in hand, watching. I walked up, on guard. "What's going on?" I asked, feeling a little tense. Had

something happened? I was sure I had kept the boat in sight the whole time. But of course, I wasn't paying too much

attention to it. I was busy arguing with myself, and my voice.

"it's so beautiful, graceful. The way you fly." Paul said.

"We've never, I mean it is just that, we've never seen anyone fly before." Melanie said, awe struck.

"Oh, guess you haven't. Well, I'm turning in" I said and strolled past them and headed down the stairs. It wasn't til I was

halfway down that I saw him, his silouette in the dark at the bottom. Fang was waiting for me.

"What's the matter with you? " he asked."Why'd you take off like that?"

"Wanted some air" I replied as I tried to shove past him. FAng gabbed my arms, holding me in front of him. And since I did not want this to blow into a huge fistfight, I let him.

"Tell me what's goin on." he said again, his face very sloce to mine now.

"Nothing" I lied, my breathe catching as I looked into his eyes.

"Max, if you would just talk to me"

"About what? You and me ? There is no you and me. Especially when you keep throwing yourself at anything in a skirt!"

Okay, now, that was so, so stupid. I had given away way too much there.Plus, Brigid Dowyer wasn't even wearing a

skirt.Way to go,Max.

I wrenched my arm away from Fang as he stared at me for a moment. Then, as I started to turn and go, he spoke.'

"You're wrong Max. There is a you and me alright. There always has been." he said in a low, husky voice.Then he gripped

my shoulders, leaning down, he kissed me. And all thought left my mind, except for that of him. FAng. Oh God, he felt so

good. His lips were gently yet demanding on mine, his tongue persistently pressing on my lip for an opening. I sighed and

his tongue snaked inside my mouth. Fang leaned me against the wall, pressing against me.. God, he tasted good too!I

couldn't think with him this close. So close. Yet I wanted him closer. My arms circled his neck, my fingers entertwining in his

long hair, pulling him harder against me. Fang spread kisses across my cheek and down my throat to a spot so sensitive I

moaned out loud at the feel of his warm moist mouth there.I thought I felt his lips curve upward slightly into a grin as he

ran his tongue up my neck, kissing my cheeks, my eyes before returning to my mouth.This was sweet torture. I loved it. I

loved him. Oh God, I love him! Then Fang gave me a long, deep, torturiously passionate kiss. Electricity shot through me as

if I had grabbed onto the fence back at the school and didn't let go. I was hot all over, my stomach burned inside. His

hands ran up and down my back.Then he pulled away slightly, looking into my now hazy eyes. "Always a you and me Max"

and then Fang walked off, slowly as I stood there speechless, motionless. Trying to catch my breath.


End file.
